Love is a Challenge
by moniet93
Summary: *Sequel to Kendra Cullen* Kendra thought everything was the way it should be. A boy who loves her and would never hurt or leave but that came tumbling down with an invitation. Kendra now has to deal with her fathers new wife, the threat she carries, and the situation at hand.
1. This Sucks

A/N: HERE IT IS THE SEQUEL. I ALREADY HAD THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS MADE WHEN I STARTED THE FIRST BOOK. I'M HAPPY THAT I MANAGED TO FINISH ONE BOOK AND STARTED ANOTHER OF ALL THE DOZEN OF STORIES I HAVE WRITTEN AND HAVE IN MY HEAD. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT COMMENTED AND TOLD ME HOW THEY LOVE MY STORIES IT MEANS A LOT.

****_ Come on Kendra just go up and tell him everyone already knows except your dad_**_... I'm going to finally do it_****. I kept repeating**

**to myself for 3 weeks to tell the exciting news but I've been holding it off but no now I was officially going to tell. I started**

**walking towards Jake's house not letting the rain bother me. It's been awhole year since I've been living at Sam's house,**

**being the girlfriend of a werewolf, and still having problems with my dad... but suddenly that was all going to change. The**

**thing that worried me the most was Jake's response it could go two ways: he could be very happy or be very sad and**

**angry. I'm positive he will be happy because we love each other very much and we've already been through a lot. I was so**

**busy with concern that I didn't realize the handwriting on the letter that was just laying in the mailbox as I walked into**

**the red house that I always stay at. "Hey baby." I looked into the wonderful, brown eyes of my boyfriend Jacob black and**

**smiled. As I kissed him I felt the sparks go off with passion the feeling never getting old. "Hey you got mail and I kinda**

**have something important to tell you" I said slightly uneasy now and regretting my choice. Jake just smirked opening the**

**envelope saying oh really in a seductive tone. Billy came into the kitchen wanting to know what Jake will say too but it**

**didn't happen as soon as Jake read the first words of the letter he started shaking in anger. "Jake what is it?" I was trying**

**to see what the letter said but Jake was shielding me from it. Just like that Jake stormed out the house. I followed him to**

**see what was going on but he wouldn't answer me. "Jake please stop" he wasn't listening to me he just slammed the letter**

**on the floor and took off phasing in mid-sprint. Billy came outside calling for Jake also but it wasn't working Jake was**

**gone and it didn't look like he was coming back. "Kendra" I slowly turned to look at Billy showing me what the letter said.**

**He still loves her after all we've been through it's still Bella. "I'll be right there billy" he seemed to understand what**

**I meant and left me alone. I looked once at the spot Jake just disappeared and said "Jake I'm pregnant" with that I went**

**inside the house not feeling the same way I did when I entered earlier.**

**Few Months Later**

**"Seth Clearwater I hate you" I was laying in my bed looking at the ceiling when Seth came and told me the words I didn't**

**want to hear. " Kendra I already told Alice I would bring you." I'm three months pregnant and already have a little bump.**

**Carlilse is my doctor which means I go over the house all the time. My father wasn't too happy to find out I was pregnant**

**lucky for Jake that he ran away if he had stayed he would've been murdered. Seth became close to me ever since Jake left,**

**Everyone has been trying to keep me happy on my worst days. I decided to move in with billy he is the grandfather. Leah**

**has been my best friend and Darren was my gay boyfriend when I needed him. I didn't want to go to the wedding because**

**I didn't approve of course. It's not that I hate Bella it's just I didn't like what she put my dad and Jake through "Kendra **

**your going to that wedding if I have to drag you there myself I don't care if your pregnant." Seth was so demanding when I**

**didn't do things like take my prenatal pills. I just groaned signaling that as a fine. Later that night I was sitting outside**

**looking at the spot Jake was last. I didn't know I was rubbing my stomach till Billy came over. "He's going to come back**

**Kendra don't worry" I just looked at Billy and said "who are you trying to persuade me or yourself?" I was angry that**

**despite imprinting on me I was always second and never first in his life. "I know Jake is wrong but through it all he loves**

**you deeply" Billy always know what to say to comfort me at my lowest. "Goodnight Billy we have a wedding to go to.."**

**Next Day**

**I tried to fake a sickness but no one brought it. As we got closer to the house I was rubbing my belly which became a**

**natural thing to me now to calm my nerves. Only a few people knew I was pregnant and I made the pack swear they**

**wouldn't think about it in their mind in case Jake was listening. "Well don't you look pregnant" **_Darren was really going to_

_make me curse out today_**. "I'm just playing you look gorgeous Alice picked the perfect dress it compliments your body." I still**

**just stared at him my feet already aching even though I had flats on. "Can we please get this over with before I run away."**

**Seth came up to me and dragged me in the house, I was standing next to Esme looking into space when I saw my dad**

**watching me. I just walked off not wanting to talk to him at all.**

**Skip wedding.**

**Finally I can eat I swear this baby has Jacob's appetite. I was watching Alice and Jasper dance when Darren pulled me out**

**to the dance floor. "Why are you making me enjoy this wedding?" Darren just twirled me around ignoring the scowl on**

**my face. "Because it's your dad's wedding be happy he found his love." "yes in a girl whose my age that I will forever hate**

**even in my grave" Darren just shook my head and spun me around but I landed in the arms of my father. "Where's the**

**bride?' I asked sarcastically. "With Jacob" I froze with anger. "He came back for her wedding?" I was so angry he keeps**

**running when I ask him to stop but he has the nerve to come back in time to see her. "Kendra stress is bad for the baby" I**

**just glared at my dad muttered a whatever. My dad started to tense and look towards the woods. "Whats' wrong?" i**

**asked."Come on" I was sped over to see Jake looking pretty good but he was yelling at Bella and hurting her. Seth tried to**

**restrain him but it didn't work. "Jacob stop" he looked up at me and seemed to snap out of it. "Kendra" I felt the tears**

**coming down my face how I wanted this moment to come but now I didn't want it.. Sam came and that seemed to make**

**Jacob angry again he just looked back at us before walking into Sam and leaving. Seth tried to talk to me but I just let him**

**go with Sam promising I'll call him tomorrow. "Kendra I'm so.." "Save it Bella just don't hurt my dad like you hurt Jake."**

**I walked off not wanting to see them leave for their honeymoon. Darren dropped me off back at Billy's place and said we**

**would talk later. The house looked dark so I hoped Jake wasn't here. I didn't even make it to the room when I heard his**

**voice. "You look nice tonight." Good thing I have this coat on so he can't see my stomach. I just looked at Jake not at all**

**amused with his compliment. I was holding in the tears I thought I lost crying over him when he left. "When did you move**

**in?" Jake asked the moonlight was making it hard to ignore his face. "Billy thought it was best for me" My voice**

**surprisingly sounded strong even though I felt weak. "Look Jacob I'm going to bed it's been a long day." I just walked off**

**without a reply but I thought I heard him whisper I love you.**


	2. Are You Dying?

**The next morning I got up early **_Thanks to morning sickness_**and saw Billy at the table reading the paper. "Hi Billy" I went to get a**

**drink of water so I can take my prenatal pills and those stupid pills Carlisle gave me for stress. "Did you tell him?" Billy said in a whisper hoping**

**Jacob's incredible hearing didn't pick it up. **_I highly Doubt it_**. "Nope it's not the right time" "But Kendra.." Billy didn't get to finish because Jake**

**came into the kitchen looking like he had a rough night. I quickly shoved the pills in my mouth and hid the bottle in the back of the cabinet. "Hey**

**son" Billy may be forgiving but I'm not. "Hey dad" I could tell Jacob was looking at me but I was focused on making myself toast knowing Esme**

**was going to feed when I get over there anyway. "Okay Billy I got to run I'll show you everything later" I kissed Billy's forehead gave Jacob a look**

**and went out the door to my car but nothing is easy. "Kendra wait" I turned to my left to see Leah walking towards. "Hey Leah what's up" I hope**

**this doesn't take long I don't want Jake to come outside. "I'm going with you." I was beyond confused "Leah you hate my family you can't**

**stand vampires." Leah pouted and said, " But I want to see your little... " I pushed Leah before she could finish the sentence as Jacob was walking**

**outside. "Kendra can I talk to you?" I glared at Leah as I walked over to Jake. " I kinda have to be somewhere Jacob so..." "Are you sick?" Jake**

**looked really sad and torn. Shit did he hear me this morning. "Um I just had a stressful day yesterday that's all that was." He didn't look like he**

**believed me especially since he was smelling me. "Well Leah and I have to go um bye." Thankfully Leah was already on the passenger side and**

**just needed me to unlock the door. As we made it on the road Leah decided to grill me. "I still think someone should've told him when he ran**

**away." "Why so he can come back by force." Leah didn't know what to say but could tell I was upset. "Let it out Kendra" I just pulled over and**

**started full out bawling. "He left me because of her I thought he was finally over her and was happy about being with me, He came back for her**

**damn wedding not wanting to see me first, He doesn't care Leah I can't wait around for him anymore, Why should I tell him anything he doesn't**

**deserve it." Leah looked so sad to see me upset so she just got out the car telling me that she should drive. When we got to my home Carlisle was**

**outside worried. "Kendra Alice saw you upset but it was blurry I know the reason now hello Leah." Leah just nodded her head I guess that**

**closest she can get to being civil. "Can we get this over with I just want to sleep."**

**After the ultrasound Leah left and I was now at the park with Darren eating ice cream. "Well doesn't that look precious." He was looking at the**

**pictures Carlilse took of the baby I cried like an idiot. "Yeah I don't want to know the Gender so I'm Just calling the baby misfit." Darren looked**

**at me like I was crazy but shrugged. "Well misfit is going to have a very strange mother." "Jeez If you weren't gay I'd totally kiss you right now**

**for that compliment." We both laughed at that comment. "So are we going ahead with our plans then" Darren asked. I planned a few weeks ago**

**that I was Moving to New York to take up writing for some fashion Magazine when I came to the conclusion that Jacob might not be coming back**

**Darren was more than willing to accommodate me on my journey of a new life. "Yeah Alice has the tickets and our apartment set up so we should**

**be good I just have to wait for my dad to get back from his little honeymoon and then we're leaving." I could tell Darren was going to ask another**

**question probably involving Jacob. "Well Billy will want to see his grandchild and you need to figure out how your going to tell Jacob." I choose to**

**ignore that and eat my ice cream. I knew I was going to have to tell him but I was gonna hold off for now I'm still mad at him for leaving in the**

**first place. "Are you coming over to Emily's later?" I asked Darren getting up to drive back home I volunteered to make some side dishes for**

**dinner. "Of course I will you making mac n cheese right?" I just nodded my head and walked to my car and drove off. I rolled up trying to figure**

**out if Jacob was here or not but to my surprise Paul and Leah were waiting for me. "Um am I getting arrested for driving or is this to ask for**

**food?" "Funny but we need to talk to you about the ass that imprinted on you." Paul said being blunt and straight to the point. "Well can I cook**

**while you do this." I felt like this talk was the one I just avoided from Darren. We went to the kitchen as I started to get my ingredients together**

**Paul started to speak again. "Look I know you don't want to hear this but you need to because Jake is getting suspicions that we're keeping**

**something from him and um well." "Jake thinks your dying." Leah blurted out. Paul turned to Leah and pushed her. "Leah we weren't suppose to**

**say it like that." "Well how else were we going to put it, Jake doesn't understand why she's seeing the leech doctor and why she just threw up this**

**morning and the pills.." when Leah said that I froze and ran to the cabinet to see my pills gone. Damn thank god I took the info off so he doesn't**

**know what they are. I was about to speak but Leah and Paul tensed which meant Jacob was on his way here. We all rushed to act like they were**

**watching me cook as he opened the door. Jake stopped at the door and looked at us like we were already guilty. "What's going on in here?"**

**Jacob asked as he slammed the door shut which made me jump. **_Shit I smell like leeches and Darren_**. "We were just making sure our food was being**

**made for tonight but now that it is Leah and I will leave now." I started to panic as Leah and Paul ran out the front door. **_Cowards oh great now_

_he's looking at me_**. " When you said Billy thought it was best you move in what did you mean?" Is that really the question he decides to ask really. I**

**just stood there and tried to come up with a lie but I couldn't. Jacob's face was really tearing me up with guilt and I just started to cry.**** "****You left**

**and I went into a depression okay." Jacob looked away from me with sadness. "Kendra i know i hurt you by leaving but you have to understand."**

**what?! "understand you want me to understand Jacob you ran away after getting HER wedding invitation that you knew was coming, I thought**

**your feelings for her were gone was that just a big lie." Jacob now looked enraged at starting to shake. "Of course i still have feelings for her she's**

**my best Friend i meant it when i said i wanted to be with you Kendra." "THEN WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME." I yelled. that was the**

**wrong thing to do because i felt a pain in my stomach. i gritted my teeth and gripped the counter for support. "Kendra whats wrong?" "My**

**stomach..." when i said that the door busted open with Paul and Seth coming towards me with concern. "I told you it was a bad idea Paul." Seth**

**said rubbing my back. "How the hell i was suppose to know she was going to scream at him. "When do i not scream at him Paul." "What the hell**

**is going on Kendra tell me now are you dying?" We all looked at Jacob who was close to phasing. "No jake im not dying okay im just carrying a**

**lot of stress." "And a bundle" Paul muttered under his breath. I tried so hard not to glare at him.**


	3. Author Note

**I'M VERY SORRY THIS UPDATE IS TAKING SO LONG. WRITERS BLOCK IS A BITCH. I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU GUYS CAN COMMENT AND SEND ME SOME IDEAS I HAVE TWO CHAPTERS ALREADY IN MIND ITS JUST WRITING THEM IS DIFFICULT.**

**I WAS ALSO HOPING IF ANY OF YOU READ MY OTHERS STORIES THAT YOU COULD COMMENT ON THOSE THAT WOULD BE TOTALLY AWESOME (LONG LIVE STARKID)**

**THANK YOU GUYS.**


	4. Reactions

So here's a little funny chapter about everyone's reaction to Kendra's pregnancy announcement and when she found out.

"Okay Kendra just pee on the stick and wait."Jacob was out on patrol while it was only Leah and Darren at Sam's house with

me. "Kendra do you need help peeing." Leah said. "Your so funny." when I told Leah and Darren about the pregnancy test their

eyes got so wide and then Darren got mad and slapped my arm. "You bitch you had sex with Jacob and didn't tell me about it."

yeah we argued about that for an hour. It had been 15 minutes and I decided to look at the test to see a positive. I opened the

door and showed them the results. "Oh my god we're having a baby!" I just glared at Darren.

_**THE PACK**_

All the imprints were in the house while the guys were having a little bonding moment at the beach. I was feeling so bad and I

knew why now ever since I took that test. I didn't go to Carlisle yet I needed to still grasp the fact that I'm having a baby.

"Kendra you okay why so quiet?" Emily asked. Leah and I both looked at each other. "What guys whats wrong." Kim said. "Well

I'm pregnant." it was silent for 10 seconds before all the girls started to scream. "Oh my god your having a baby!" "I cant

believe it!" "Its Jake's right.." we all looked at Darren (yes he was here) "Sorry I just had to." "When are you going to tell him?"

Emily asked. That's the thing I didn't know when I was going to because I'm scared for his reaction. I didn't get time to answer

because the boys came rushing in the house. "Hey ladies." Paul said. Jacob came in the house and kissed me on the lips. My

heart beats so fast whenever he kisses me. We were so into making out ignoring everyone starring at us. "Okay that's enough

wouldn't want kids around here." Darren said with a smirk. If looks could kill.

**_AFTER JACOB LEFT_**

I've never seen the pack so speechless in my life. I just told them all I was pregnant after they gave up trying to get Jacob to

come back. "Well say something." "Whoa." said Embry. I didn't think they would be in shock like this. "you were about to tell him

weren't you" Sam asked. I nodded my head as I felt tears come. "Lets tell the bastard so he can come back." Paul said standing

up. I also jumped up and shook my head frantic. "No that ass whole doesn't deserve to know anymore." "are you sure about

this?" Sam looked at me with the most serious face he could ever make. "yes don't tell him don't think just act like your ignoring

me all of you just make him think I went back and lived with my dad." My Dad. I groaned at the thought of me now having to tell

my father and the rest of my family that I was pregnant this should be good. It was silent for a few before anyone spoke. "Soo

does this mean no more late night parties?" everyone looked at Paul with annoyance.

**_THE CULLEN'S_**

"Kendra are you going to drive into the driveway?" I stopped on the side of the road and stared at the house regretting my

decision. When I told Sam that I was going to tell my dad he had Paul Leah and Darren (he volunteered with glee) to go as

bodyguards in case my dad lost his mind. I called Esme early and said that I wanted to do lunch with a surprise at the end. It

gonna seem sketchy because of the two most vampire haters with me but hopefully everything will go fine, if I could drive up to

the house. "Kendra your gripping the wheel too hard stopping freaking out and just get this over with. I took a deep breathe and

drove up to the house...

We were all in the living room in silence. I was sweating buckets and thinking of every Justin bieber song I could think of while

ignoring my fathers gaze. "Kendra you don't even like Justin bieber." my dad said and then I snapped. "JACOB LEFT ME OKAY

BECAUSE YOU OR THAT DUMB BITCH LEFT AN INVITATION LIKE YOU COULD'VE CALLED ME OR SENT A TEXT I COULD'VE BROKEN

THE NEWS BETTER NOW CAUSE OF YOU AD BELLA SLUT MY CHILD DOESN'T HAVE THEIR FATHER AROUND." I clamped my hands

to my mouth after I realized what I just said but the damage was done. Leah and Paul were sitting there with the oh shit face,

Darren was trying not to enjoy the fact that I cracked under pressure, and all you could hear were the sounds of a shredding as

my dad gripped the armchair. "What did you just say?" oh no he said that way to calm fuck he's pissed. Esme and Carlisle didn't

know what to do, Rosalie looked like she was disgusted with me but happy at the same time, Emmett and jasper also had an oh

shit face but were looking at me dad, while Alice was sitting there calm as a daisy. "Alice you had a vision of this and didn't tell

me!" my dad yelled. Everyone turned and looked at Alice. "I'm sorry Edward its just it was kind of blurry so I wasn't sure if it

was accurate or not and this was months ago I had it so obviously I got it when they were about to have..." "NO don't finish

that sentence please." I never seen how a vampire can look sick and furious at the same time but thanks to my dad I have.

"Kendra I we have raised you better than this we talked all the time about waiting till marriage." "Why cause you are!" i snapped

back a him. I heard Paul cough prude but choose not to scold him. "How far along are you?" finally Carlisle speaks. "Three and a

half weeks I'm surprised the test came back positive with me taking the test early." "Jacob most have everything running right."

This time everyone gave Emmett a look in annoyance. "Dad I just have one request other than to not kill Jacob if he comes

back." My dad looked at me with anger still in his eyes and muttered what. "Don't tell Bella."

A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR HANGING IN THERE ITS JUST WITH WORK TRYING TO MOVE AND GETTING BACK INTO COLLEGE FOR SPRING SEMESTER THINGS HAVE BEEN SO HECTIC. ALL OF MY STORIES ARE ON DIFFERENT WEBSITES SO ITS HARD TO KEEP TRACK OF WHICH ONE I UPLOADED OR NOT. COMMENT AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS.


	5. CO-WRITER? PICK WHAT STORY YOU WANT

I NEED A LITTLE HELP IN WRITING MY STORIES. IM FAIRLY BUSY AND NEED SOMEONE TO HELP ME COME UP WITH EXTRA IDEAS FOR MY STORIES I ALREADY KNOW HOW I WANT THEM TO END AND HOW I WANT EACH OF MY CHARACTERS TO BE I JUST NEED SOMEONE TO BE MY CO-WRITER AND CONTRIBUTE IDEAS ND HELP ME GET THESE CHAPTERS OUT WAY FASTER. THE IDEAS ARE ALL IN MY HEAD I JUST NEED SOMEONE TO HELP BRING THEM OUT. I WILL BE POSTING THIS ON QUOTEV SO ILL HAVE A DIFFERENT WRITER CHOSEN FOR DIFFERENT STORIES. IF YOUR INTERESTED PLEASE INBOX ME THANKS.


	6. Dinner Filler Chapter

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE A LITTLE MORE THIS YEAR ALTHOUGH I FEEL LIKE I'M ALREADY LYING. HERE IS A SHORT LITTLE CHAPTER THE NEXT ONE WILL BE BELLAS WHOLE PREGNANCY THING. ENJOY**

Here I was in the most awkward car ride of my life. It was billy, Jake, and me all going to Emily house. Jacob was still tense ever since Paul and Seth left. We finally made it and I just grabbed my food and went in the house. "Oh Kendra good your here with the mac and cheese I also have a little something for you in the bedroom that you have to see." said Emily I knew it was for the baby. Ever since I announced my pregnancy I've been getting gifts left and right. This baby was already loved by the Quillettes. Emily and I went upstairs to her and Sam's room. "So how did it go with Jacob being home?" said Emily as she opened her closest. "Horrible not only did I throw up making him think I'm dying but the pain I was feeling is going away." Emily sat next to me on the bed with a box in her hand. "Here maybe this will lift your spirits." I opened the box to see a yellow onsie. "Oh Emily its cute thank you." Emily just shrugged her shoulders. "you can add whatever you want to it whenever you decide to find out what your having." I just laughed and gave her a huge. "I'll have Darren take this to his house for me."

we were all sitting around eating and it was quiet. "We're really happy to have you back Jacob." said Sam. Jacob (who I was sitting next to btw) was stuffing his face with my mac n cheese looked up. "Um thanks Sam I'm just really sorry I took off like that it wont happen again." Jacob said glancing at me. "your damn right it wont do you have any..." "LEAH" Sam yelled. "um excuse me." I got up and headed outside. Way to go Leah I heard Seth say. I gripped the porch railing as I looked up at the stars.

JACOB POV

when the screen door closed it was even more awkward thanks to Leah. "I'll go." Seth said starting to stand up. "no" Darren said. "Jacob can you?" we all looked at him like he was crazy. "Look shes mad as hell at you for leaving but she still loves your sorry ass so go out there and comfort her." Darren and I never got along but hearing him tell me to go and talk to her was a sign that Kendra really needed me. I got up grabbing Kendra's coat that she forgot to get. I saw her looking at the stars I was listening really hard and I heard her heartbeat but there was something extra there I couldn't figure out what. "I'm fine Jacob" even after months apart she can still tell when its me. "Well I don't want you to get a cold so here" I put her coat on her shoulders and stood behind her so my heat could surround her. "Thanks" it was silent for a few minutes. I was trying to figure out what to say. When I saw her at the wedding it was a blow to my heart seeing how heartbroken and tired she looked. I was afraid me leaving would effect her like that but what could I do the damage was done.

"You know after you left every night I would come come outside and just look at the sky wondering if you ere doing the same thinking about me." Kendra said. "I thought about you all the time." I said. When I left it only took a few seconds for me to calm down and realize that she had called me to stop and I didn't . I felt horrible and I couldn't go back and look at her face. Kendra started to shake her head as she turned around and tried to keep tears from falling but I could sense her failing. "Why didn't you come back sooner I was so upset and worried I couldn't eat or sleep Carlisle had to prescribe me pills that would help my anxiety cause it got so bad." Kendra looked like she wanted to go on but something was stopping her. "I'm not getting in this with you I thought I would want to know what was going on in your head for you to leave like that but I don't want to know anymore I'm totally over it Jacob and I just want to move on." when she said that I got mad. "What do you mean move on!" "I MEAN Jacob I cant do this with you anymore I'm so tired of the sorrys as soon as my dad comes back from his honeymoon I'm leaving ." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "that's it your just going to go back and live with your dad!" "Who said I was going to stay in forks?"

**PRETTY HARSH KENDRA LIKE ALWAYS LEAVE A COMMENT FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATE LOVE YOU GUYS.**


	7. Question

I AM IN THE MIDDLE OF WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT QUESTION FOR YOU ALL. COMMENT BELOW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL EITHER BE UPLOADED TONIGHT OR TOMORROW DEPENDS ON THE COMMENTS

**HOW DO YOU WANT JACOB TO FIND OUT ABOUT KENDRA BEING PREGNANT ?**

I WILL LIKE TO HEAR YOU INPUT. SO LEAVE A COMMENT HOW YOU WANT IT TO GO DON AND THE IDEA I LIKE THE MOST WILL GET A SHOUT OUT AND I'LL WRITE THEIR IDEA INTO THE STORY. THANKS FOR THE READS AND FAVORITES IT MEANS SO MUCH.


	8. Good Bye Forks

ENJOY

"So you told Jacob you were leaving forks" Darren asked. We were both sitting on his couch eating ice cream because obviously I can't have alcohol. "Yup" I said putting a big spoonful in my mouth. "and he stormed off." I took a deep breath trying to stay calm. "yesterday all you people have been telling me to tell Jacob that I'm leaving and now that I have its bad timing." Darren also took a deep breath and turned to me. "the way you said it was kinda mean and you didn't even tell him about the baby." Now I was mad. "Look I told him I was leaving the end as far as I'm concerned the pregnancy news can wait." "This isn't going to end well." Darren said carrying our empty bowls to the kitchen. I know everyone meant well but I'm still hurting from Jacob leaving why should I just accept the fact that he made a huge "mistake" and give hi a clean slate. "I'm going home to enjoy my bed." I gave Darren a hug and made my journey home or Jacobs home.

When I pulled up of course all the lights were out but I was not fooled I knew he was still awake. I went into my room to see Jacob sitting on my bed staring off into space. "Is there something you wanted?" I asked Jacob as I took my shoes off. Jacob didn't answer me but I could see how tense his body was. "Jacob?" he looked at me and I could see the tears running down his face. "If you really wan to leave I wont stop you." if though his voice was rough and low I heard him loud and clear. It shocked me I thought he would at least put up a fight to keep me here. "When you imprint you will be whatever she wants you to be, if you don't want to be with me anymore then I will accept that." why was this breaking my heart? Why am I about to cry? Jacob stood in front of me and touched my cheek. "I just need you to please call or write and tell me that your happy wherever you go." Why the fuck was this hurting me so bad. I didn't have anything to say I just looked him in the eyes with deep sadness. "I know there's something else your not telling me and its okay." my mind was screaming no it wasn't and my heartbeat was frantic. He kissed my forehead and left the room. I heard the sad howl and then silence. I didn't know how long I had cried for but I noticed my phone started to buzz. I looked to see Alice was calling me. "Hey Alice look I'm fine." "No Kendra its Bella" I got up to put my shoes back on. "What happened is my dad okay?" "um I think you should come over.

"She's pregnant." I have been saying this for hours now. I come over to see everyone looking gloom and confused. Alice told me she saw something strange happening to Bella and decided to call when Bella told her what was going on. We were now waiting for Bella and my dad to come back so the situation can be handled. Rosalie pulled me aside and wrote out that Bella called her and told her that she wanted to go along and have the baby. Of course Rosalie was all for it I mean why would she not be. I cant wrap my head around the fact that she was pregnant hence me asking over and over again. "Yes Kendra its seems that way." I put a hand on my stomach silently thanking the heavens my pregnancy is normal cause from what I read in Carlisle books Bella's is not.

"I'm sorry I'm just shocked and still not over what happened earlier today." that got everyone's attention. "What happened is the baby okay?" Esme asked now sitting next to me. "Yeah its just I got mad at Jacob and told him I was leaving, he got so mad and..he told me he was okay but I know he's not."here I was crying again over him. When I made the decision to leave I wasn't sad more angry then anything. I thought Jacob really wasn't going to come back and he did not the way I had hoped but now I was sad and second guessing myself. "Kendra look at me I know he imprinted on you an I know that he loves you but you need to go." jasper said kneeling in front of me. I could feel him using his calming power on me and I actually appreciated it this time. "Jasper he was so sad and I couldn't take it." oh god Bella being pregnant is going to kill him I just know it. "Kendra stop thinking about the worst and look at the positive, hes not going to fight you he's letting you go and not be hurt by him anymore." jasper wiped away my tears and smiled. I nodded my head in agreement. Jasper was right I am tired of being hurt by him I know once he finds out about Bella he's just going to put all his attention on her and take her side in this. "As soon as my dad comes home I'm leaving."

I must have fell asleep on the couch because I woke up with a blanket covering me and light shining through the windows. When my vision got clear I saw my dad sitting near me half smiling. "Daddy" I got up and hugged him. It felt so good being in his arms and feeling like everything was going to be okay when we both knew it wasn't. "Jasper told me about your problems, we called Darren earlier he packed his stuff last night." I nodded my head and looked at his face to see how he was actually doing. "everything is going to be okay with Bella." my dad just nodded stiffly. "She wants to talk to you before you leave." of course she does. He lead me to a room that was set up like a doctors office and there sat Bella being examined by Carlisle. "Well I think you just topped all the problems you burden this family with." I said with a smirk on my face. "Kendra" my dad muttered. "Can you guys give us some privacy please." Bella said. It took a while but they both nodded and closed the door behind us. "Look I know you hate me but I need your help." I snorted in amusement. "Bella I can't help you as soon as I'm done talking to you I'm leaving Forks." Bella looked shocked. "What? Why? is it because of Jacob?" I looked out the window to see Rosalie looking back at me. Of course she would be near. "its not just Jacob its this life I cant stay here and go through anymore drama." I really looked at Bella this time and could see her stomach already forming a bump it actually looked like mine. "Bella if I tell you something promise you wont tell Jacob." I knew Bella wouldn't betray me she wants me to accept her so bad but I felt like I had to tell her to show her that she actually wasn't alone. "I won't tell him I promise." I grabbed the bottom of my giant shirt ( cgi/set?id=150047117) and lifted it up to show my belly. Bella's eyes widened as she looked at my stomach. "oh my god your pregnant too?" I nodded putting down my shirt. "Have been for 6 months now." "and Jacob doesn't know he doesn't hear the baby's heartbeat." I shook my head no. "Seth has told me a couple of times it just sounds like my heart is beating a little abnormal so." Bella walked forward with her hand out asking me with her eyes. "if you must." she grinned and touch my stomach with both her hands. "Wow your stomach looks kinda big for 6 months." "Yeah it's been like that." "I'm glad your fighting for your child's life even if it does end up killing you and my dad, I know he cant live without you." Bella shook her head as she backed up. "Lets just hope it doesn't come to that I know I can do this." "Good luck Bella." I said as I touched her shoulder on my way out the door. I went in the living room to see everyone waiting for me. "Well I guess this is it I just need to say goodbye to the pack and I'll be on my way to the airport." my dad walked up to my and pulled me into his arms. "please be careful out there call me everyday tel me about the doctor visits and the birth okay." "Yeah dad." I gave everyone else a hug and a promise to call when I made it to new york safely.

Pulling up to the Sam's I took a deep breath and turned the car off. I had packed all my stuff days ago and kept them at Darren's he was waiting for me at the airport I just needed to say goodbye. I didn't bother knocking because who does. Everyone was in the living talking but stopped when I came into view. Fuck I was hoping Jacob was at his house I didn't want to say goodbye to him because I didn't know if I had the strength to. "Kendra I'm guessing you came to say good-bye?" Sam said standing up. I took my eyes off of Jacob and looked at Sam with a smile. "Yeah Darren told me he told you guys bye already so I thought I'd get mine in." "Well I'm going to miss you." Paul said jumping up and pulling me in a hug. "Me too." Seth said coming to join. The rest followed and I was getting sweaty from all the heat. "guys your burning me up." they all released me saying sorry. "You call me whenever you want to talk." Emily said. She was standing next to Sam trying not to cry. There was a face I didn't see. "wheres Leah?" Seth answered, "shes at the airport waiting for you Darren gave her his car as a gift." i nodded my head. It was awkward as Jacob and I just stared at each other. "Well bye guys." I said and ran out he door to my car. I was about to get in when I heard him say my name. "Kendra wait please just wait." "Jacob please don't do this." tears coming out of my eyes. "No no I meant what I said I'm letting you go I just... here." in his hand was a tiny box with a yellow bow on it. I took the box out his hand and opened it. Inside held a ring on a chain. "Jacob" "No take it.. its a promise ring, its my promise that no matter what know that I'll be thinking about you and will do everything in my power to make you come back to me and let me love you again." I looked him in the eye to see that fierce love he always had for me and determination. "You promise?" Jacob nodded with a grin. "i promise I love you so much Kendra it pains me to do this." Jacob I...

**HATE ME FOR THAT CLIFFHANGER. I'M STILL TAKING SUGGESTIONS FOR HOW YOU WANT JACOB TO FIND OUT ABOUT THE PREGNANCY. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT. I'LL UPLOAD LATER TODAY SEEING AS IT 1:23 AM WHERE I'M AT. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR LOVING THIS STORY AND KENDRA CULLEN. COMMENT PLEASE**


	9. Baby?

**Thank you so much to these amazing people for commenting and loving the story sorry if I missed anyone. I loved all your ideas and I have tried to incorporate all of them into this chapter. This chapter is for all of you: Sora Argetlam, taylorangel9500,Teamwolf255, Julie, justine reigns ambrose, RAINBOW KITTIES X3, saraadar, alimaples**

ENJOY

"This place just screams Alice" Darren said. I was staring out the window observing people walking in the street. We were in our apartment now and I still was feeling guilt for not telling Jacob about the baby. I held the ring in my hand. Leah promised to keep in touch so she could tell everyone when the baby came. "Kendra everything's going to be okay." Darren said now standing next to me. "I know dare its just a lot to take in."

3 WEEKS LATER

Edward POV

We were all sitting around trying to get a level head of this situation. Bella was getting bigger and weaker. She's still fighting everyone on keeping this...thing inside of her and I cant take it. Alice looked up at me and I knew why. "Jacob is coming over he must heard from charlie then." we all tensed up when we hear his motorcycle stop in front of the house. Carlisle went to go greet him. I'm still angry at Jacob for the way he treated my daughter and I'm happy shes in New York doing her own thing. The baby is due in two months and I'm nervous that I can't be there for her. Rosalie stood in front of Bella as Jacob came into the living room. "You look terrible." Looking at Jacob I can see how Kendra being away was effecting him. He had dark circles around his eyes and looked like he was barely eating. "Rose can you help me up." Rosalie helped Bella stand up so Jacob could look at her stomach. You could see the disgust on his face when he figured out what was going on. "You did this" Jacob was coming towards me in angry but Emmett held him back. "I wouldn't start blaming him for knocking people up if I were you." Emmett said. "Emmett don't." Esme said. "Jacob can I talk to you." As we were walking outside I could see that he was wondering if Kendra knew about any of this. "she found out the day she left." "Get out of my head!" "I was going to ask you to kill me if Bella doesn't survive this but I know you wont because of Kendra." "Can Carlisle save her." Jacob asked. He didn't want to talk about Kendra I could tell he was getting annoyed at me for bringing her up. "The probability is slight she thinks she can hold on long enough for her to be changed." Jacob rolled his eyes. "Jacob I need you to convince her that this isn't right." "Why would I be able to convince anyone to do anything I couldn't even.." he didn't finish but we both knew what he was about to say and it was making me mad. "You really thought by giving Kendra that ring it would make her stay here, Jacob you broke my daughters heart be thankful I'm not strangling you especially since you..." "since I what huh look I know I treated her badly I have to hear that shit everyday from Leah and Paul, everyone is still acting weird around me and I don't even know why."

Jacob POV

When I said that Edward had that weird look on his face. I was patrolling with Seth last night and he was thinking about the weirdest things. I could have sworn he thought about touching Kendra's stomach but the image changed so quickly for me to tell. They have no right to hide things from me about my imprint. I understood I ran away because of Bella but that doesn't mean Kendra has the right to be selfish and tell people to keep secrets from me about her. When I thought that Edward grabbed me by my throat and pushed me up against a tree. "My daughter isn't selfish you are if she wants to hide shit from you she has the right." I pushed him off me now starting to shake with anger. "Your daughters a bitch" I didn't mean for that to come out my mouth but it did. Edward pushed me to the ground. "I'm glad she didn't tell you, you don't deserve **_both of them._**" What did he say? Edward turned around and walked in the house. I couldn't comprehend anything. Both of them what the hell does that mean.

I got so angry that I phased on the spot the pack needs to know about Kendra and they need to answer some question.

Kendra POV

Darren and I were currently in this birthing class discussing breathing techniques when my phone started to ring. "Oh I'm sorry can I take this please?" I asked the teacher. She nodded her head as Darren helped me up. "I'll take notes." he said. I smiled at him as i walked into the hallway and looked at my phone to see that Emily was calling me.

K: hey em whats going on

E: Kendra I don't know how to say this

that didn't sound good at all.

K: what happened is the pack okay.

E: n..no um Sam and them just came back and oh god Jacob found out about Bella and then he was asking all these questions about you and now hes the alpha.

I could feel the blood leave my face when Emily said that. Oh god this is what I was dreading. Wait

K: did you just say hes the alpha now

E: seriously that's all you got out of that.. Sam wanted to kill Bella and Jacob got mad now Seth and Leah joined him and its war over here.

K: wha..i need to call my dad ill talk to you later

I hung up the phone and immediately speed dialed my dad.

Ed: I guess you heard

K: uh yeah Emily just called me what the hell is he

Ed: yeah he's fine I didn't hurt him yet

K: okay well just take care of him please..Seth and Leah too

Ed: I will I don't want you stressing out about this.. how are you by the way?

K: **laughs** good I suppose I'm actually at a birthing class I felt movement by the way kept me up all night.

Ed: I bet are you nervous?

K: your asking your daughter is she nervous to give birth for the first time..yeah I am

Ed: don't be

K: dad Bella's going to make it through this trust me

Ed: I know...I gotta go I love you

K: love you too

Third person POV

Jacob stood out in the hallway his mind blank of what he just heard. Kendra is pregnant with his baby and nobody told him not even her. Jacob quietly walked away in search of one person.

Leah POV

I can't believe I got myself in this. I mean sure its good to not be under Sam's orders anymore but I was still mad at Jacob. Kendra is my best friend and I will always choose her side. Darren called me a few days ago and told me how she was crying that Jacob wasn't there to feel the baby kick. I was sitting down on a branch when I heard rushed footsteps coming towards me. I turned around to see an angry Jacob. Oh shit this isn't good. "Kendra's pregnant!?" My eyes widened when he said that. How the fuck did he find out oh I wasn't ready for this. Kendra never told us what to do if he finds out she was hoping to tell him after the birth but I guess that's not happening. "Jacob calm down." wrong thing to say. "CALM DOWN YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN MY IMPRINT, THE LOVE OF MY LIFE, IS HAVING OUR FIRST CHILD ARE YOU KIDDING ME LEAH" "Jacob she didn't want us to tell you...if you didn't ran away like a jackass you would know." Jacob then just busted out in tears as he sat on the ground. I really didn't know how to handle this I'm not good with crying oh god. I knelt in front of him and started to pat his shoulder. "She was going to tell you that day you ran away but then you didn't come back after three days and she forbade all of us for thinking it and trying to tell you." Jacob looked up at me with tears streaming down his eyes. "I would've came back and oh god I fucked up so bad." He continued to cry and I really felt bad for him. "Jacob its okay Kendra doesn't hate you, she actually misses the shit out of you right now the baby kicked and.." "Really" Jacob said with a hint of a smile. I just nodded my head and patted his shoulder again.

Jacob eventually got it together and went to patrol I decided to call Darren

D: yes my lonely friend

L: we got a problem about the pregnant one

I heard shuffling in the background and a door slam

D:speak

L: Jacob knows and I just spent 2 hours listening to him cry I'm freaking out

D: what how did he find out

L: I don't know he probably heard the Cullens talk about it he just flipped shit

D: okay Lee calm down ..i guess I'll just have to tell Kendra

L: WHAT no you cant tell her she'll go into shock which could give her an early labor no don't do it

D: what the fuck do you want me to do then

L: I'll talk to the Cullens but we cant tell her that he knows not till shes had the baby

D: **sighs** this is bullshit and gonna bite us all in the ass

I knew it was but Kendra was a gentle soul right now. I hung up with Darren both agreeing that Kendra doesn't need to found out about this. I walked to the house to speak to the Cullens about the plan too.

**There you have it Jacob knows that Kendra is pregnant but everyone has agreed to keep it from Kendra. The next chapter I will have a bit about her life in new York but I am going to speed to the birth and Bella changing and shit. The next question I have for you all: WHAT IS KENDRA HAVING BOY OR GIRL? I already know what it is but want to see some guesses boy or girl which do you think... the winner will get a shout out in the next chapter and imaginary red vines. (what the hell can't they do)**


	10. Birth

**A/N: FIRST OF I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT WRITERS BLOCK IS A BITCH I TELL YA. NOT TO MENTION TEEN WOLF HAS FUCKED UP MY LIFE BUT HERE IS THE BIRTH THE NEXT PART IS JACOB ACTUALLY MEETING THE KIDS.**

It was late night when the pain started to happen. "Darren the contractions are starting." I yelled as I got up and put some clothes on. Darren rushed into the room with his stopwatch and timed me. "that only lasted for a short while" he said when the pain was over. My phone started to rang and I looked to see Alice calling me. "Alice please tell me these are just another case of Braxton hicks." Alice didn't say anything but squeal over the phone. "its time!"

I was in labor for 6 hours. I decided to do a natural birth to which Darren and the pack called me crazy for but it was worth it when I heard their cries. That's right their. Carlisle and I kept it a secret that I was having twins from everyone. They just figured the baby had a very strong heartbeat. Ephraim Billy Edward and Sarah Esme Black were here and a spitting image of Jacob. The only thing they had of mine were my cheeks. "they are so cute Kendra." Darren was shocked when he found out it was twins and then called me a bitch for not telling him.

The nurse handed over my babies and I couldn't help but cry. "Hey guys" They both had their eyes closed. "I doubt I have to call the Cullens but I'll call Emily and have her tell the pack." Darren said. I just nodded my head and let the nurses help me breastfeed the twins.

It was late that night and I was staring at a certain number on my phone. "come on Kendra you can do this." I hit the call button. It rang twice before I heard his voice. "Kendra." I shut my eyes to keep the tears away. He sounded so broken saying my name. "hi Jacob ..I have something to tell you." "I know about the baby already." He said. His voice sounded rough now like he was trying to hold in some anger towards me. "who?" "I heard one of the phone conversations with your dad" now I was confused surely my dad would've told me that Jacob was aware I was pregnant why did no one tell me.

"Jake I'm so sorry I didn't tell you but you have to understand why I didn't" Jacob took a deep breath "no I understand I'm not mad at you I'm mad at myself more than anything" it was silent for a few till he spoke again "did you have the baby yet?" I looked at the twins sleep in the carrier together. "babies actually I didn't tell anyone but we have twins a girl and a boy. " when I said that I heard Jacob start to cry a little which in turn made me cry. "I'm sorry for how i treated you if i didn't run you would be here with our kids." I couldn't take this anymore. "I just called to tell you about them I have to go...bye" I heard him say wait but I had already hung up. I knew he was going to ask if I was coming back but I didn't have an answer for him.

The twins were now a few weeks old and were well-behaved babies. I recently got the call that Bella had the baby and was now transitioning into a vampire. Since my blood was used as a way to keep Jasper under control Carlisle asked if I could help when she woke up. The only problem I had with that was facing Jacob and him seeing the babies. I was afraid if I went to forks I'd stay there and never return to New York. My life was good here I had made a few friends at my job, there was something new to discover every night. I learned to ignore the pain and emptiness I felt that came with losing Jacob.

"please come home I want to see my niece and nephew." Alice told me over the phone. "Alice you know why I don't want to." Alice just blew her breathe. "look I already looked into the future and guess what I saw." I rolled my eyes. "and what did you see Alice hmm me changing a diaper in two minutes." "no a blurry image which only happens when your with the pack." Alice said with a smug voice. I groaned because I knew what that meant i was going back to forks. "Good bye Alice" I hung up the phone and turned to Sarah sleeping away. Darren was walking around with Ephraim who decided to be grumpy. "So I'm guessing we're going back to Forks?" Darren asked.

I glared at Darren. "oh come on Kendra it wont be that bad." "Wont be that bad Darren going back to Forks Where my baby daddy who knew he was a baby daddy before I told him by the way." Darren put a now sleeping Ephraim done. "Yeah about that Leah had called me and told me but its all her fault I wanted to tell you but we didn't want to put you in early labor."

"That's no excuse you guys should've told me." "shut up Kendra if Jacob hadn't heard the conversation you really would've waited till we got back to Forks to tell him" Darren was mad now and dragged me out the twins room so they could sleep in peace. "the only reason you called Jacob at the hospital was because the twins look just like him and added to your guilt." I hated that Darren was right and decided not to acknowledge it and walked to my room.

"ugh why am I back here?" Darren and I had just gotten off the private jet Carlisle rented for us. It was murky and bland. Darren was loading the baby stuff into the car while I was breastfeeding Sarah in the backseat. Ephraim was sleep Sarah was fussy as soon as we landed. "Because your family misses you" Darren said now getting into the driver seat. "We need to go back Darren" I started to panic now as the thought of seeing Jacob came to mind. "Bitch I'll be damn I didn't drag your ass on that plane for nothing now suck that shit up and be an adult dammit." there was an awkward silence as I looked at Darren like he lost his damn mind. "I'm sorry that was mean but damn it I had to."

I shook my head. "No your right okay lets do this and no cursing in front of the kids.

**HOW MANY OF Y'ALL GUESSED TWINS?**


	11. Home

A/N: FIRST OFF I AM SO SORRY EVERYTHING IS COMING LATE I JUST STARTED SCHOOL AGAIN AND A NEW JOB SO MY SCHEDULE IS FULL BUT I HAVE THE WEEKEND TO WRITE AND PRODUCE YOUTUBE VIDEOS IF ANY OF YOU WATCH THEM SO BE ON THE LOOK OUT AND YES I DID SUBMIT THE STORY FOR THE WATTYAWARDS I JUST SAID WHY NOT BUT THANK YOU FOR THE VOTES AND COMMENTS I LOVE READING THEM IT REALLY HELPS ME WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER FASTER BUT ENJOY!

Darren and I pulled up in front of the house and my heart was racing like sonic the hedgehog. "Kendra calm down everything is going to be fine." Darren said. As soon as we got out the car Alice came running out the house squealing. "The babies...the babies." she repeated. "Alice I'm pretty sure your squealing is going to upset them." I added opening the back door. "I'm sorry I'm just excited the visions I've had of them went away now that their here." Alice helped and took Sarah while I got Ephraim. "Speaking of that..."

"He's not here Kendra." Alice answered as we stepped int the house. I was a little relieved to know I had time before I saw Jacob again. "Where is everyone?" I asked as I noticed it was fairly quiet. "Well Bella and Edward are in their new home we built and the others are hunting but they should be back shortly ...Renesmee is napping." When Alice said that I paused so hard. "Who the hell is Renesmee ..wait THAT'S WHAT SHE NAMED THE DEMON BABY?

I put Ephraim down safely as I couldn't contain the laughter erupting out of me. "You've gotta be shitting me she named her daughter Renesmee why not just go ahead and add Voldemort." Darren who just got done putting all the bags inside stood and looked at me crazy. "D get this the kids name is Renesmee." Darren gave me a WTF face then waked off not wanting an explanation. I didn't even notice Alice was holding both of the babies. Before I could continue I heard a voice. "Is that my favorite niece?" I turned and ran to Emmett. "I actually missed you Grizzly." Emmett put me down looking amused. "Oh really then why no phone call." I just rolled me eyes and went to give the others a hug.

I eventually got the kids settled in my room while Darren went to La Plush to see Leah and the Pack. I knew once word got out that I was back Jacob was soon to come here and I think I was ready to see him. I was just catching up on an article I needed to proofread for work when there was a knock at the door. "Come in" I looked up to see my dad carrying an infant. "I would run up and hug you but it looks like someone is in my place." I said as I put my stuff down. "Its good to see you Kendra." I just smiled at him as he brought the infant over to me. "Renesmee I want you to meet your big sister Kendra."

So that's Renesmee she looks older than my babies and I know Bela gave birth after I did. My dad handed me Renesmee as he sat down on the bed. "Hey kid I'm going to teach you lots of things but first we need to nickname you." Renesmee smiled and touched my face. Then I was seeing everything from her inside Bella, to outside a deadly looking Bella, to Jacob, then Seth who was staring for a long time, to Seth naming her Nessie which I have to agree is better. All the visions ended as she removed her hand. "whoa I see your special like dad huh Nessie?" She again just smiled. "So where's the newbie?" I asked. "Talking to Jacob." My dad said calmly.

I tensed up. "He's here." I said. I think Nessie could sense my mood dampen because she sent an image of me smiling. "I'm fine." I told her. "Is that the reason why your up here?" I asked my dad. He nodded his head. "One of them the other was to meet my grandchildren." I smiled and pointed to the crib the twins were sharing. We both walked over me still holding Renesmee to see the twins actually starting to wake up. "This is Sarah Esme and Ephraim Billy Edward Black... I guess me and Bella had the same idea naming our kids after our parents." I looked to see my dad smiling down at them with pride in his eyes. "I'm proud of you they are truly beautiful." My dad said. I tried not to cry as I handed him Nessie back. Before I could speak Sarah decided to make a noise and then we heard it. "JACOB NOT YET."

We both looked at each other in alarm as we heard footsteps coming upstairs quick. Before we could move there he was in the doorway. Jake looked very rough. He was growing a beard along with a mustache, his eyes were dark and lifeless. "Dad go" I said softly. He didn't seem to protest as he left with Nessie leaving the door open. "Kendra" Jake said with longing in his voice. "Hi" I said back. Jake walked up to me and brought his hands up to my face. I couldn't stop the tears this time as he put our foreheads together and took in my scent. "He took a deep breath and smiled. "Your here oh baby your back you came back to me." He murmured. He stopped touching me as Sarah made a noise again.

He looked behind me into the crib. I took his hands and pulled him over. "Jake meet your kids." Jacob was crying now with a smile on his face as Sarah looked up at him. "What..what." Jacob stuttered. I grab Sarah and held her. "This is Sarah and in the crib still sleeping is your son Ephraim." Jacob reached out his arms and took Sarah away from me. He sat own on the bed and just stared at her.

Finally he looked up at me with a smile still on his face. "I'm a Dad!" I just nodded my head. Jake continued to look at Sarah and take in her scent as well. My heart broke as I thought of the what ifs. Would we be happy in this moment if I would've stayed? 


	12. Don't Leave Me

**A/N:I get super energized to write when i hear feedback from my stories. Your comments do help me update faster. WARNING: There is something down at the end a nice little intimate flashback that i think you guys will enjoy. But yes enjoy leave a comment on what you felt. Don't worry Kendra is just having a hard time now she will not be difficult for long. Jacob and her are endgame. I still didn't make a ship name for them if you have any suggestions let me know.**

Opening my eyes I looked over and saw that the twins were still sleeping. I got myself together and headed downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and saw Jacob eating a sandwich with Emmett and Jasper. "Well look whose up" Emmett said. I glared at him as I got a bowl of cereal. "You look well rested didn't the twins cry in the middle of the night?" Jasper asked. I stopped eating shocked by what he said. "I didn't hear them cry that's strange." "They did twice but you were so out of it and I didn't want to wake you so I took care of them." We all stopped and looked at Jake who didn't even look up from his sandwich. I will never say this but thank god for Bella. My dad and her entered the kitchen with the sex glow that made me want to vomit. "Wow done already." Emmett said with a smirk. I groaned drinking the milk out my bowl. "Where's Renesmee?" Bella asked. I held in my snicker as my dad looked at me with a warning. "Blondie has her." Jacob replied. I didn't realize we were across from each other til we made eye contact. "So did you break a lot of stuff." Emmett asked. I dropped my spoon. "OKAY I would actually like it if I kept my food down Em jeez." Bella finally noticed me. "It's nice to see you Kendra."

"Mm I guess I'm happy you survived." Bella didn't know how to respond. "Um thank you." Just then the phone ranged and the mood went dark. No one wanted to answer it and I was getting confused. "Is that Charlie?" Bella asked. "He's been calling twice a day." My dad said. I felt Jacob stand behind me and I wont lie my heart skipped a beat. "We're gonna have to tell him you didn't make it." Carlisle said. Bella looked uneasy about it. "Okay we'll do it tomorrow." I actually felt bad for her. I was about to go check on the twins when Emmett stood up. "I'm really going to miss this place." "We'll come back we always do." Carlisle said. "Yeah like 600 years from now." Everyone but Jacob laughed. "Oh come on Kendra you actually loved when we traveled." Jasper said.

"I was 12 and didn't know any better." Emmett lightly pushed my shoulder. "Nobody said anything about leaving." Jacob said now behind me. I turned around to see him looking uneasy. Now that I'm really looking at him the dark circles under his eyes were slightly lighter than before. "Once we announce Bella's death we can't stick around." Carlisle told Jacob. "So you guys just disappear then" Jacob said. I could tell he was really talking to me by the way his hand reached out towards me. My dad seemed to sense it to as he said, "Jacob we don't have another choice and Kendra still has her life in New York to go back to." I didn't want to see Jacobs face so I excused myself and went to check on my babies.

I walked into the room and saw they were both up looking around. "How's mommas babies?" I grabbed them both and laid them out on the bed to change them. "Did you like New York?" Jacob was at the door with his arms crossed. "Yeah I mean I missed my family and everything but I had Darren." Jacob came sat on the bed and looked at the twins. "Did you miss me?" we looked into each others eyes and I could see the hurt. "I felt the pain of not being near you everyday and it killed me but I learned to get through it for them." I said. We both looked down to see the twins starring back at us. Ephraim had his fist in his mouth and Sarah was just looking at Jacob. I can already tell she's gonna be daddy's little girl. "So you would willing go back with our kids and deal with the pain again?" I sighed. "Jacob..."

Jake stood up and looked out the window. "I fucked up so much in our relationship that I understand why we're not together but you cant tell me that we weren't happy and in love." I made sure the babies were okay and walked over to him. He turned around and continued. "You cant tell me that when we look at each other there isn't a strong urge to touch." He grabbed me by my waist as I tried to catch my breath. "You cant tell me that when we get close and I look down at those fucking amazing lips you don't have the urge to kiss me back as I bite them." He then bit my bottom lip and I lost all control. I kissed him with so much urgency and passion that he groaned. I felt his hold on my waist tighten as I grabbed at his hair. I felt myself moan as his tongue grazed my teeth. As his hand wondered up under my shirt my phone rang.

I jumped away from him so quick. We both had swollen lips and our clothes were slightly rumpled. I didn't realize I had a grip on his shirt to take it off. I snapped out of it to go search for my phone. _Darren you life saver. _

_K: Hey D whats up_

_D: Oh nothing just sitting next to an angry Grandpa Billy who wants to see his Grandchildren._

_K: __**chuckles **__tell Billy I'll be over soon_

_D: Copying that momma...wait you sound out of breathe what are..._

I quickly hung up as I felt Jacob behind me. "Your taking the kids to see my dad then?" I turned around and took a deep breath. "Yeah I planned to do it as soon as we got here pictures doesn't really do them justice." Jacob went over to the twins who again fell asleep and stroked their cheeks. "Now they don't"

There's that awkward silence again it was suffocating. "Well I should probably get them ready." I rushed over and started to pack the diaper bag. "Kendra" I interrupted him. "No Jacob because yeah your right I don't want to endure the pain of not being with you again but I also don't want to be in fear of you breaking my heart again so." I went to resume packing when Jake grabbed my arm. "Kendra baby please don't I promise I'm not going to hurt you anymore." I could see him breaking and I really hated myself for it but I had to protect what bit of heart I had left. "I'm sorry but as soon as my family leaves I'm leaving too." Jacob let go of my hand and backed up. We didn't say anything for a minute till I saw him look down. I knew he noticed the necklace that held the ring he gave me when I left. I looked as his face carefully and saw his eyes got dark. "I'm not letting you leave me." He said as he stormed out the room. Eventually I heard the front door slam. I could feel the tears coming but I kept them at bay. I got everything together and headed to La Plush

"Look at the precious miracles." Billy said as soon as he saw the babies. "They both look like Jacob it's crazy." I said. Billy looked over at me with concern. "How did that go?" I waited a few before answering. "Okay very emotional actually but he was so happy and they took to him instantly." Billy nodded his head. "After he found out Leah told me he looked up everything he could on parenting." That took me by surprise. It makes me feel bad that I'm taking the kids away from Jacob as he's just getting to meet them. I couldn't help but think back to our kiss earlier and it just made me think about the first time.

_It was a rainy day and Jacob didn't have patrol for once. We were both in his room laying on the bed and listening to the rainfall outside. It was peaceful. "Kendra" He said. I hummed in reply as I closed my eyes taking in his warmth. "Do you know how much I love you?" Jake asked. I giggled and looked into his brown eyes. "No how much do you love me?" I asked. Jake turned sideways pulling me closer. "I love you so much that one day I'm going to get down on one knee and ask you to be with me for the rest of eternity." my heart swelled with joy. "i would love to spend eternity with you." Jacob grinned and kissed me softly. It was slow and sweet but then got passionate as i felt him shift to where he was now on top of me kissing up and down my neck sucking on my sensitive spot. I moaned his name and urged him not to stop. I felt his hand travel down and grab my hips. It made me slightly arch my back as he began to lift up my shirt and plant kisses along my stomach. "Jacob" I moaned again as I grabbed at his arms. "What do you want me to do baby?" he said. God it sent chills down my spine. "Make me yours." That night we made love for the first time and it was incredible. _

I was pulled out of my thought when I got a text from my dad.

GET HOME NOW!

_uh oh that doesn't sound good_. "Billy do you mind if I left the twins here I have to go apparently something happened." Billy gladly accepted and I was on my way out the door when Alice called me. "Yeah I got the text I'm on my way what happened." I asked her starting the car. "You wont believe what Jacob just did."


	13. Happy News!

Soo I started this book so long again. Kendra Cullen is my baby and it makes me kinda sad that the book will be ending soon...BUT I was thinking after I finish this book I may write another that just holds one shots of their life after Breaking Dawn. Another good news is I will be updating this story more quicker than I have been just because I want to give the ending that I'm sure some of you guys are looking forward to.

Here's a sneak peek for the next chapter:

"I still can't believe you Jacob." I said putting the clothes away. "I told you Kendra your not leaving again." Jacob was watching me put the stuff away. He seemed pretty content with himself. I was going to let him know that I was happy about this situation. "Your crazy." I said slamming the drawer shut. I turned around and jumped at how close he was to me. "Crazy for you baby." And then...

? till next chapter


	14. Together

I pulled up in front of the house and saw my Dad, Bella, and Jacob yelling at each other. "You don't realize the danger you put him in." Bella said as I climbed out the car. "Hey whats going on?" Jacob turned around then looked behind me. "Where's the babies?" "I left them with your dad Jacob what did you do." My dad looked pissed. "The volutri are going to kill him now." Bella said running her hands through her hair." I was so confused. "What the volutri?" "I only told him about me." Jacob said. I had enough and stood in front of Jacob and asked my dad. "Whats going on? Who is the volutri going to come for?" My dad looked at Jacob then to me. "Jacob phased in front of Charlie." My eyes went wide. Why would Jacob do such a thing. "look I didn't harm him I only said Bella was different." Jacob said to me. "And that I had a niece we adopted." Can I just say this is the 2nd time I've ever seen my dad angry at someone other then me. I would be enjoying this so much better but because of the confusing situation I couldn't. Nothing is making sense as to why Jacob phased in front of Charlie. "We haven't even seen if Bella can actually control her thirst yet." My dad said. "Look Charlie was going through hell and I know Bella will be happier with him in her life." Jacob was really trying to dig himself out of this. "Jacob don't act like this was all for Bella and Charlie." My dad said as he looked at me. Wait...no...no he's not implying what I think. It was quiet as Bella and my dad went in the house.

I turned around and Jacob had the nerve to look away. "Why did you do it?" I asked. "I knew that if your family stayed you would too." Jacob said shyly. For some reason my heart decided to burst from that statement and I was not happy. "Jacob Charlie could be in danger if Bella can't control herself." Jacob started to laugh. "You don't think I know that Kendra.. I mean what else was I suppose to do." I started to laugh with him. Jacob looked at me weird still with a smile. "Why are you laughing." I laughed even harder. "Jacob Black you are the craziest man I have ever met." Jacob just smiled I grabbed his hands and stepped closer to him. "Your also the man that I'm still in love with." Jacob leaned closer our lips almost touching. "Please don't take the kids and leave me." Damn he really doesn't want me to leave. Jacob bit his lip then froze like he just remembered something. "Jacob whats wrong?" "Charlies coming." I rushed inside to tell my dad.

We were all in the living room prepping Bella for Charlies arrival Alice was putting brown contacts in her eyes to hide the red. "Jeez Bella you been out for three days and already you forget how to be human." Jacob snorted when I said that but we both got glares from my dad. "Hold your breath it'll help with the thirst." Carlisle instructed. "If you get thirsty call my name and I'll cut my arm to distract you." I told her. Jacob didn't like that. "Your not cutting your arm." He sneered. I just rolled my eyes. "Relax Darren and I researched a little bit about ourselves in New York I'll heal fast." I was getting looks from everyone but they were distracted by the sounds of a car rolling up. "It's showtime." I said as Jacob pulled me towards him. Carlisle went to let charlie in. "So how exactly did you phase?" I asked Jacob. He gripped my hand and said with a smirk. "I had to get naked." I stopped my thoughts from happening as my dad was glaring over at us probably because of what Jacob was thinking. Charlie and Carlisle came up the stairs and entered the room. "hey dad" Bella said. "You okay" Charlie asked. Bella nodded her head. It was silent for a few but then Charlie looked back at Jacob then to Bella. "You don't turn into an animal do you?" We all had grins on our faces. Jacob clamped his hand on Charlies shoulder. "She wishes she was that awesome." I just rolled my eyes at him. "Lets give them some privacy." My dad said. I quickly looked at Bella to remind her of what I said. She nodded back.

Jacob and I went into the study. "So what did my dad say about the twins." I was slowly walking around the desk to keep myself busy. "He called them miracles." Jacob had a smile on his face as his eyes followed my every movement. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked as I stopped walking. The desk was in between us now. Jacob was still grinning at me but his eyes held something more. "I cant get you moaning my name out my mind." Jacob was coming closer to me and I was panicking. Before he could kiss me again I blurted out, "I brought a house in La Push." Jacob stopped and looked like he couldn't believe what he heard. "Before Darren and I came we looked at a house for me and the kids and I brought it." Jacob stepped back and looked at me inquiringly. "Why" he asked. "I wanted a place for the kids and I to stay when we would come and visit you in the future." Jacob didn't look like he understood what I was saying to him."You would've stayed with me at my house." He said. I looked down. "I didn't know how you were going to feel towards me." Jacob slammed his hands on the desk. "Dammit Kendra I fucking love you even after you left for New York I still love you didn't you see how I looked when you first got here I was a mess!" Jacob looked furious now. "I don't know how many times I have to say this to you or what I have to do to get it through your big head...I don't want to be without you anymore I want to be with you forever, raise our kids with you hell..." Jacob got on his knee and looked up at me. "I want to marry you Kendra does that not prove anything to you." I was speechless and didn't know what to say. Jacob got up and wiped the tears I didn't know I had. "Your my everything Kendra." I let out a sob and kissed him. We were going at it fighting for dominance but Jacob eventually won and he lifted me and sat me on the desk. I reached for his shirt and pulled it off separating our lips for a second. "Be mine again?" Jacob said catching his breathe. "Yes" I answered. Jacob smiled before he attacked my lips again.

I don't know how long we were making out because Emmett busted into the study to tell us about Charlie leaving. Emmett grinned slyly as we walked past him embarrassed (Jacob was trying to put his shirt back on) My dad looked at Jacob like he wanted to kill him. "Well I better get the twins from billy I'll see you guys tomorrow." I announced to distract everyone from what happened. Alice shoved a box of clothes for the babies into Jacobs hands and told us to behave. We were driving back and I was trying to look anywhere but Jacob. I could see out the corner of my eye him gripping the steering wheel. I let out a small breath that caused Jacob to pull over. "What are you doing?" I asked him but I didn't get an answer as he attacked my lips again. "I've been without you for too long." He said.

After a heavy make out session and another adventure in the backseat we finally made it back to Jacobs. We walked through the door Paul was standing with a girl that I only saw in pictures. "Would you look at what the wolf dragged in looks like you two missed each other." Paul said. The girl smacked Paul's chest then walked towards me. "Hi I'm Rachel but I think you already knew that." I nodded my head and smiled. "Yeah Jake's talked about you and Rebecca a couple of times." Rachel smiled and looked at Jacob. "Happy to know I was mentioned around here." Jacob just rolled his eyes. "Where are the babies?" He asked. "My darling niece and nephew are sleep in your room." Rachel said going in my old room.. Jacob sped off towards his room leaving me with a grinning Paul. "Soo..." I put my hand up to stop him. "don't start." Paul chuckled but got up and gave me a hug. "God you reek of sex." I pushed Paul away and sat down on the couch. "By the way Sam says the house you brought will be ready tomorrow." I nodded my head as Paul went and joined Rachel.

"I still can't believe you Jacob." I said putting the clothes away. We were in his room and I was putting the twins clothes in a drawer Jacob emptied for them and me. "I told you Kendra your not leaving again and if that took me stripping in front of Charlie then so be it." Jacob was watching me put the stuff away. He seemed pretty content with himself. We both were still taking in what happened in the backseat and let me tell you it felt amazing."Your crazy." I said slamming the drawer shut. I turned around and jumped at how close he was to me. "Crazy for you baby." And before we could kiss we heard Paul shout. "Okay lovebirds no more baby making tonight!" The twins started to fuss. Jacob growled at his door then walked over to the babies. "Hey hey its okay Uncle Paul is an idiot don't worry." They both calmed down at Jacobs touch and continued to sleep. "Daddy loves you two so much I'm never letting you guys go."

**A/N: THERE YOU HAVE IT KENDRA AND JACOB ARE BACK TOGETHER! KENDRA IS VERY GUARDED WHEN IT COMES TO HER EMOTIONS BECAUSE OF HER PAST AND I PULLED A JEFF DAVIS ( IF ANY OF YOU WATCH TEEN WOLF) AND SLIPPED A LITTLE SOMETHING ABOUT HER AND THE FACT THAT SHE IS SUPERNATURAL. BUT THE** **QUESTION IS WHAT KIND OF AND COMMENT.**


	15. Right back at you Alpha

I woke up by myself feeling refreshed. I got out the bed and looked out the window to see rain falling down. "Another day in Forks ladies and gentleman." Just then I heard Jacob laugh followed by a squeal. I walked out the room and saw Jacob sitting on the floor with the twins in front of him. "When you guys are a little older I'll show you my garage and how to build a car from scratch, it's cooler than you think trust me." I rolled my eyes when he said that. "Do you really think showing them how to build a car is cool?" Jacob turned around and smiled at me. "I'm pretty sure you found it sexy watching me fix the Rabbit, or was I imagining what happened that one time." Jacob had a grin on his face hearing my heartbeat rise at that. "Not in front of the babies." I said coming over to pick up Sarah. Jacob picked up Ephraim kissing him on the cheek. "Its okay daddy was just playing with mommy." My heart swelled with love when he said that sentence.

"Knock knock I'm letting myself in." We both looked at the front door to see Leah and Darren burst through. "I didn't invite you." Jacob said to Leah. "Too bad loser now hand over your son." Jacob pulled Ephraim closer and took a step back. "Jesus Jacob grow a pair and give me the baby." Leah said now taking Ephraim out his hands. Jacob was growling as he slowly let go. I rolled my eyes and gave him Sarah. "Here take your daughter I need breakfast." Jacob grinned and walked over to the couch while Sarah babbled at him. "Oh really Missy" He replied back.

"Well that's nauseatingly cute." Darren said. "Shut up and tell me hows the house." I pushed Darren out the way to make toast. "The movers will be there in a hour, Sam gave me the key earlier." "That's not enough time to get dressed and breast-feed." Darren pushed me in annoyance. "Please you breast-fed Sarah while putting on makeup last week." I nodded my head in agreement. "Exactly challenging." Just then both babies started to cry while Leah and Jacob made the same panic face. "Um crying baby I don't do come take your spawn of evil." I rushed over to Ephraim as Leah was holding him away from her. "Leah don't hold him like that he's learning to hold his head." Leah didn't care and went over to steal my toast. I sat down on the couch, got comfortable, beckoned Jacob over so I could feed them both and pulled down my shirt. "So your just going to do that right there?" Jacob said looking uneasy. "Darren's gay and Leah has her own to look at nobody is going to burst in the house"

I spoke to soon because Quil and Embry walked into the house. "whoa what a site to see in the morning!" Embry said with a grin on his face. Quil immediately covered his eyes. "God Kendra your like my sister I didn't need to see that." Jacob glared at Embry who still was sporting a wide grin. "Knock it off Em before I beat your ass." Jacob said now standing in front of me. "uh uh Jake no cursing in front of the kids now." Jacob growled and went to move forward but I grabbed his leg. "Before he kills you why are you two here." Quil uncovered his eyes and looked at Jacob. "We overheard Billy planning a party to welcome the little ones to the tribe so Em and I thought we come early before everyone else hogged the kids." Jacob groaned and turned to me "I told dad not to." I shook my head smiling. "Its okay I think its cute he wants to show off his grand kids." Darren come over to me. "Ill be at the house waiting your children take too long to eat." I glared at him as Darren kissed my head and left with Leah.

"Embry seriously quit it." Embry laughed as he went to raid the fridge. The twins were done and Jacob helped me burp them. "I'm going to go get dressed do you have them?" I asked as I handed them both to Jacob. He nodded his head as I walked away.

Jacob

"Wow Jake gotta say its weird that you guys are getting along so well." Quil said. I'm guessing Paul didn't run his mouth about me and Kendra just yet. "We made up yesterday." "nuh wya" Embry said with his mouth full. "She took you back just like that? Kendra's pretty strong-willed." Quil said wide-eyed. I moved the twins so I had a better grip on them. "It wasn't easy but yeah we're together again." Embry came over and clapped my back hard. "Well I'm happy for you man look at you a father and everything." I looked down at my kids who were now sleep content in my arms. When I first saw them I couldn't help but tear up. Kendra and I created two little miracles out of love. I meant it when I said I wanted to marry Kendra. I never want her or the kids to leave me. I'm such a sap for being so emotional but I cant help it. Ephraim and Sarah are a huge part of me now. "So how is it being a dad Jake?" Embry asked pulling me out my thoughts.

I looked down at the twins and smiled. "It's amazing knowing that there's a mini you around sure I'm upset I wasn't there to see them born but I'm here now and I cant wait to be apart of every little thing they do." I looked up to see Embry and Quil blink rapidly. "Are you guys okay?" I said with a chuckle. They both sat up straight getting their selves together. "Yeah man you got a lot of dust in here jeez." I laughed at them but stopped when Kendra came back in the living room. "Kay well I'm off to make sure the movers put the furniture where I want it, are you going to be okay with the twins?" She asked. I could tell from her body language that she was unsure of leaving me with the kids. I put the twins back in the car seats on the floor and walked over to her. "Beautiful go I got this don't worry about a thing besides I have Quil and Embry." Kendra look over and saw Quil and Embry fighting over a bag of chips. I cleared my throat to get their attention. "yeah don't worry Kendra their in safe hands." Quil said. Kendra turned back to me with a frown. "I'll tell Emily to call every hour." I rolled my eyes and kissed her on the lips. I could tell we both didn't want to stop as I pulled apart but the guys were here and I didn't need them teasing us. "Bye Jake, Bye mommas babies." She kissed their cheeks and left.

It was only a few minutes later and everything was going wrong. Quil had to go send time with Claire so that just left Embry and I with a dirty diaper. "That's your kid I'm not changing that it smells worse than a vampire." I told Embry to help me change Ephraim's diaper while I finished dressing Sarah but he wasn't having it. "Come on man I need to get this onsie on her." Sarah decided to be difficult by moving her arms and legs around. "ugh you owe me for this." As soon as Embry unlatched the sides and pulled the diaper down Ephraim proceeded to pee. "OH DUDE." Embry stepped back so fast and glared at my son. I was too busy laughing while holding a now dressed Sarah who had a smile on her face as well. "That's my boy." I put Sarah down on the bed and making sure she was secure before walking towards Ephraim. "Oh yeah pee on me but not your dad." Embry had his shirt off now.

I quickly changed Ephraims diaper and put his clothes on. "There we go you did your dad proud yes you did." Ephraim looked like he understood me as he rested him head on my shoulder with a smile. "I got my eyes on you little Jacob this isn't over."

Kendra

3 hours later and the house was finally put together somewhat. Darren, Leah, and Sue all helped me with the major stuff but now we all were getting ready to go to the beach for the party Billy was holding for the twins. I was nervous the whole time I was away from them. It's not that I didn't trust Jacob but I was having the first mother problems. Sue had to take my keys away after she caught me trying to leave.

We arrived at the beach and it mainly consisted of the two packs and the elders. I saw Jacob next to a stroller that held the twins talking to Sam. I ran over so fast and drew back the blankets that were shielding them from the cold. "Mommy missed you guys so much I'm never leaving you again." I heard Sam and Jacob laugh. "I missed you too babe." I looked up at Jacob and kissed him on the cheek. "Hey Kendra cute kids you got there Emily has squealed over them twice." Sam said. "Thanks Sam where is Emily?" "You ran right past me and everyone to get over here." I heard behind me. I turned and hugged Emily. "Sorry I was worried about them thanks for calling Jacob by the way." Emily went to say something but then Embry came over pointing his finger at me. "Just so you know your devil spawn of a son peed on me earlier." We all laughed at that. "Oh I'm sorry Em." I said grinning. "You guys suck at disciplining your kids." Embry said walking around.

Billy called everyone around the fire. "I would like to welcome Ephraim and Sarah to the tribe may they grow up knowing they are the children of our alpha Jacob." I could feel the pride spilling over Jacob as he looked at his dad. "And Kendra welcome back." I nodded at billy. Everyone howled as Ephraim and Sarah got blessed from the Elders with a gift. It was a necklace of the tattoo Jacob had on his arm. Jacob and I looked at each other then our kids. "This is home." I said to Jacob. Jacob kissed my forehead. "I love you." He said. "Right back at you alpha." We both laughed as I cuddled next to him.


	16. 6 Minutes of Doom

A/N: SHORT LITTLE CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS. HOPE YOU ENJOY IT ANYWAY. DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT.

"Lets go wake up daddy" I walked in the room with the twins on both arms. Jacob was sprawled out on the bed snoring away. When they saw Jacob they both reached out towards him. "Okay okay." I put Sarah and Ephraim (who was now called little Jacob thanks to Embry) on the bed and they both crawled on top of Jake. Sarah whined as she smacked him in the face repeatedly. Jacob moaned and moved his face away from her. Ephraim took that moment to slobber all over Jacobs face. I had to cover my mouth to muffle my laughter. "please tell me I didn't get slobbered on again." Jake said. He opened his eyes and looked at me. "Why must you wake me up like this." He asked me now wiping his face. "Aw I think its cute." Jake was now sitting up in the bed with the twins using him to stand. "I promised my dad that they can have the twins today." Jacob glared at me and pulled the twins closer to him. "Why do they need to go over there their fine right here in La push." I rolled my eyes.

Ever since Jacob moved in the house with us he's being keeping the twins hostage from everyone mainly my family. "Jake the tribe isn't the only family that these two have." Its been an amazing two months but at the back of my mind I'm waiting for this relationship to go wrong. "I know but those Cullens are danger magnets and I'll be damned if my kids are involved." Jacob walked out the room with the twins. I knew it was going to be hard to get the twins out of the La push but I didn't think it'd be this hard...unless. I walked into the living room where Jacob had the kids in their play pen. "Your right Jacob I don't know what I was thinking." I said coming up behind him. I could feel him tense up as I starting rubbing his arms. "Kendra I'm not falling for it whatever it is. I just grinned and whispered in his hear. "Your such a good daddy Jake its really sexy how territorial you are." Jacob stepped away from me and went into the kitchen.

I followed him in there as he was putting together a sandwich. "So I'm going over to Leah's with the twins today while your on patrol kay." I almost made it out before he stopped me. "Straight to Leah's not to the Cullens got it." I turned around and smiled at him. "Got it alpha." Jacob growled, "Get out of here before I check kitchen off the list."

So of course I totally lied to him but my dad and Alice were pressuring me and I wanted to see Nessie of course to annoy Bella but hey. "Your daddy is going to kill me." Leah and I were driving to the Cullens now. Leah decided to come because Seth was there and she worries about him sometimes. When I was told that Seth imprint on Nessie I was shocked to say the least. Leah wasn't happy about it I think she blocked it out her mind. "Please the worst that Jacobs going to do is yell at you me he can kill." Leah said. We came up in the driveway where of course Alice was waiting for us jumping up and down. "Alice what is wrong with you?" I asked as she literally snatched the babies and ran in the house. My dad came outside holding my rapidly growing sister. "Alice's vision got fuzzy so there's only 6 minutes before Jacob finds out and comes over here." Well looks like I've got 6 minutes till my doom.

We walked in the house and greeted everyone. "Hey new fangs hows life?" I said to Bella. I at least greet her with a new name every time I see her now. She just gritted her teeth and walked away. At that point my phone starting ringing. "Hello Emily" I didn't even hear Emily because in the background I heard a furious Jacob. "I TOLD HER NO GOD WHY CANT SHE JUST LISTEN" "Thank you Emily" I hung up and ran upstairs. "Alice your time is limited with my kids" I walked into Alice room to see her and Nessie playing dress up with the twins. "Oh Nessie did you put that tutu on Ephraim." Nessie just nodded her head with a smile. I was about to say something else but then Alice jumped up alarmed. "Kendra hide!" "What?" We heard a slam downstairs followed by a yell. "JACOB YOU BROKE THE FRONT DOOR." I picked up Sarah as Jacobs footsteps were coming up the stairs.

We all looked as a heated Jacob stood at the doorway with his eyes on me.

"Now Jacob before you do anything note that I'm holding your daughter." "Everybody out" Jacob sneered. Alice took Sarah while Nessie carried Ephraim. "So your just going to leave me here to die Alice." Alice turned to me. "Yes its more time with the kids and I promise you hes not going to kill you." With that said she closed the front door. Jacob was still glaring at me and shaking. "You love me?" I said. Jacob walked closer to me. "half of me wants to carry your ass out of here and punish you for going behind my back...but I have another idea and trust me its worse." That was all he said before he left the room. "What? Jacob what are you going to do?"


	17. Two Weeks

**A/N: SHORT CHAPTER HERE FOLKS BUT THE NEXT ONE IS GETTING BACK INTO THE STORY. START GIVING ME IDEAS AND EVENTS TO WRITE FOR JACOB AND KENDRA. I WILL BE STARTING A LITTLE ONE-SHOT BOOK FOR THEM SOON FOR LIFE AFTER BREAKING DAWN.**

Two weeks its been two weeks since Jacob made that statement about punishing me. In these two weeks I have been nothing but stressed. Every time I turned or looked up there would be Jacob just looking at me. Leah and I were doing laundry talking about his behavior. "He has been staring at me for two weeks Leah I'm honestly scared." Leah was clearly enjoying my pain because she kept laughing. "I cant tell you anything Kendra Jacobs been hiding his thoughts from us." I was about to say something but there was knocking at the front door. The twins were at Billy's for the day while I got work done around the house. I opened the door to see Jacob walked past me. "I'm guessing you left your key here." I said as I closed the door. Of course Jacob didn't say anything to me as he went in the bedroom. I just stood in the living room honestly giving up on having him trying to talk to me. Leah rushed out the laundry room to me. "Hey so I'm leaving now its just too awkward in this house. I grabbed her arm before she could leave. "Again with the leaving me to die." Leah rolled her eyes and snatched her arm back. "For the last time he is not going to kill you bye." I gaped as Leah ran out the door.

I decided to get started on dinner that I was probably going to eat by myself but surprisingly Jacob was at the table when I was going to bring his food to the room. It was so awkward. I was looking in every way except at Jacob who was glaring at me while eating. The phone rang and I was going to get up and get it but Jacob slammed his fist on the table making me freeze in my seat. "Don't leave this table." He ordered. This just took a huge turn. "I don't think you understand how it feels when you don't listen to anything I tell you to do Kendra." Jacob said. "This whole relationship I've been telling you not leave me and you did, I asked you to keep** MY** kids away from those blood suckers but you did anyway." I opened my mouth to talk but he slammed his fist again almost breaking the table. "Goddammit Kendra this relationship can be one-sided its always been you pulling the shots without any consideration for my feelings."

I was actually listening to what Jacob was saying and he was right. Everything bad that happened in our relationship was because of me hell I ruined my dad and Is relationship when he finally found someone that loves him. I didn't realize I was looking down till Jacob grabbed my face. "Baby I love you so much and will do anything to protect you and the kids but your making it very hard to do that job." I grabbed his wrist and put our foreheads together. "I'm sorry Jake." Jacob grinned and kissed my cheek. "Don't do this again because the next time I'm going to deal with you another way." I bit my lip and giggled. "You know you being all mad and demanding was really hot." I said. Jacob growled and without warning picked me up and carried me to the bedroom.


	18. Danger

**A/N: SORRY THIS IS SO LATE BUT I HAVE A JOB THAT TAKE UP ALL MY TIME. I MEAN THE PAY ISN'T BAD SO I'M NOT COMPLAINING BUT I WANT TO FINISH THIS STORY. AS ALWAYS COMMENT AND ENJOY.**

There was snow everywhere and the kids were playing . Bella, Seth, and I were standing by watching Renesmee try and get the snowflakes. LJ (little Jacob) was crawling now while Sarah liked to stand and walk with you. They were developing fast butt not as fast as Nessie. I could tell everyone was worried about my little sister. Jacob was in his wolf form with Sarah holding onto him. Everything has been good between us and he let me over to the Cullens as long as he was with me.

"Look a snowflake." Renesmee said showing Bella. LJ was to busy eating the snow making Jacob huff in laughter. "That's beautiful Nessie go get another for your niece and nephew." I said holding Sarah as Jacob went to go help LJ. Nessie ran off to go collect some more when Bella turned to me. "I really hate that nickname." I just grinned, "Why do you think I use it sparkles."

Everything got tense when we saw a shadow up on the mountain. Nessie ran over to Seth as I picked up LJ having Jacob in front of us baring his teeth. "Who was that?" Nessie asked. "I think that's our cousin from Denali." Bella said. Irina disappeared as Bella went after her. I picked up the kids and got on Jacobs back while Nessie rode Seth's to go back to the house.

"What happened? Where's Bella?" My dad said as Nessie ran towards him. "Irina showed up but she left wifey went after her. I was getting the twins coats off when I felt arms on my waist. "You okay?" Jacob rested his head on my neck slightly kissing down on it. "Mhm I'm fine I just hope Irina's okay." Jacob kissed my cheek. "I'm sure shes fine babe." I just nodded my head as he grabbed the twins who were talking to each other. We all walked in the living room as Carlisle just got off the phone Bella now with us. "Tonya convinced Irina to reconcile with us." Carlisle said. "It looks like she changed her mind." Dad said. "Seeing Jacob and Seth must have been too much for her." Esme said.

I looked at Jacob and saw him staring at the twins not into the conversation at all. "Irina's family, she'll come around." Carlisle said ending the discussion. Nessie and my dad started to play the piano as everyone got comfortable and did their own thing. I walked over to my family and smiled as all 3 of them looked at me. "It's almost time for us to go home these two need a bath." Jacob nodded and kissed my forehead and I grabbed Sarah who was trying to say mama. She was almost there but was interrupted by glass shattering.

We all turned and saw Alice getting out of a vision and judging by her face it wasn't good. "The Volturi, they're coming for us." I held Sarah tighter and Jacob pulled me into him. Alice named everyone along with Irina. "What did she see in the woods?" My Dad asked. I thought about it and then it occurred to me. My Dad looked at me and nodded. "She thinks Renesmee is an immortal child." Before anyone even discussed what that was I knew it was time to go. "I'm sorry but I can't stay here we need to to go home." I signaled Jacob to follow me as My dad was calling me back. "Kendra wait .." I gave Sarah to Jacob so he could put their coats on as I turned around. "No dad look I love this family and I will do whatever to protect my sister but I have kids I need to think about also, Aro can read into Irina's mind and see the twins and who knows what He might do." My dad didn't say anything as Jacob told me he was ready. "I'll call you guys tomorrow."

The ride home was silent as we both were in our thoughts. We got home and I immediately went to draw the twins a bath. "Mama" Sarah said touching my face. "Yes baby I'm here and I wont let anyone hurt you." Sarah just smiled and turned towards her brother grabbing at him. "Kendra don't worry too much about it lets just get through tonight on a good note okay." Jacob said kneeling down to my level. "Its just all of this goes back to Bella and it makes me mad, my family is in danger because of her again." Jacob didn't say anything and just helped me bathe the twins so I could put them to sleep.

That night I had a terrible dream. The Volturi had made the decision to make the wolves extinct I watch as everyone in the pack was slaughtered. Aro then tuned to me holding the twins and I couldn't do anything but run. I knew I wasn't fast enough when Aro popped in front of me. All I saw were the red eyes before I woke up breathing hard. Jacob had to soothe me back to sleep before I dreamed of nothing.


	19. Time To Fight

"Your dad called again" Jacob told me. Its been 10 weeks since I've spoken to my family and it hurts. I was determined to stay out of the whole Volturi business. How many times could our family go through something before one of us were finally killed. Jacob didn't share his feeling in the matter and let me deal with this in my own way. Sarah and LJ were walking now and getting into every little thing.

"I don't care anymore I've made up my mind and he should respect that." I said picking up toys. Jacob grabbed my arm and stopped me from walking away. "Kendra family means everything to you and the fact that you don't want to help yours confuses me." I couldn't look Jacob and the eye and lie to him anymore. I've been having the same nightmares constantly and they all point to one thing. "Nessie is Seth's imprint which makes the wolves involved including..you" Jacob seemed to understand where I was going. "Your afraid I'm not going to come back to you." Jake stated. I just walked away confirming his statement.

It was decided that we meet up with my family at the house to discuss the plans that they came up with. Darren came with us so he could also lend a helping hand When I talked to my dad he mentioned that Alice and Jasper left leaving them with a warning as to when the Volturi would arrive. "Kendra its good to see you." My dad greeted us as we walked into the living room. I saw the remaining members of the Denali clan talking to Nessie. "Kendra I heard your grown into a young woman with kids." My cousin Tanya said. "Yeah their dad should be bringing them in." As soon as I said that Jacob walked into the room holding the twins. "LJ! Sarah!" screamed a little voice. Nessie came running towards Jacob reaching up to hug her Niece and Nephew. "What am I chopped liver Ness" I said bending down to hug my sister." "I missed you" Nessie muttered in my ear. Jacob put the twins down and watched them run off to play with Nessie. "Guys this is Jacob my boyfriend" I said reaching out for his hand. "Well I'm Darren the best friend that can kick ass." We all just chuckled as a car pulled up. "Carlisle is back"

In total there were 18 vampires in the house and it was making Jacob very agitated. The plan was to gather as many witnesses as we could to prove that Nessie was not what they thought she was. With new vampires coming I knew that there was a possibility a few boys would phase. Jacob and Sam split up the pack to help keep tensions down.

"Extraordinary you are" I heard behind me. It was Carlisle's friend Alistair "How can you tell what I am" I said with a grin. "Your posture not to mention that mutt that follows you around." we heard a growl off in the other room. "That mutt is overprotective." Alistair just nodded and walked off.

It was a few weeks and again we were at the Cullen house. Darren and I were training when we heard Jacobs howl. "Darren go" I ordered. Darren nodded and ran off with the other. When they returned I was surprised to see those Dracula vampires I hated seeing growing up. "What the hell is this?" I asked as Jacob came up to me to hold me back. "If it isn't little Kendra all grown and a true warrior now" Stefan said with a smirk. "What's going on?" I asked my dad. "We need to have a meeting."

Aro it seems was collecting witnesses of his own which made everyone a little nervous. "It not only Alice he would want to collect either." My dad said looking at me now. "What do you mean Edward?" Bella said. I glanced at Carlisle and saw him nod his head. "As many of you know I'm not a normal human, My friend Darren and I did some research on ourselves and found out that we are Super-humans, well Darren is, I'm more of a hybrid mix of a superhuman and a Demigod." I could see Jacob grinning like he was proud of me while others were uncertain. "That's why your blood is poisonous to us isn't it." Tanya asked. I nodded my head.

"We have enhanced abilities and strength that makes us almost indestructible." "Bad-ass" I heard Emmett mutter. Amun decided it was that time to leave and make Benjamin come with him but he wouldn't budge. My dad chose that time to make a grand speech that put any others I had to shame. Everyone looked around till Jacob came up behind me wrapping his arm around my waist. "The packs will fight.. Never been afraid of vampires." After that everyone joined in to fight alongside us.

Later on that night when the twins were sleep and Jacob and I were getting ourselves together to fall asleep too my life changed. "Our crazy life right." I muttered as I peeled the covers back on the bed. I just heard Jacob mhm behind me. "Well its like you said you wouldn't want it any other..." I turned around to see Jacob on my knee smiling at with with a ring in his hand. "Kendra Cullen, mother of my kids, Marry me?"


	20. Christmas

**Two more chapters and this story will be done guys! I cant tell you how much I enjoyed writing Kendra this was the first ever story I committed to and it's amazing that I stuck to it. Thank you guys so much for loving this story and i will be doing a one-shot type of story for Kendra and Jacob in the future. Enjoy this chapter**

"Where is it?" Darren asked me. I gave him a guilty look and then turned to Leah. "She didn't answer him." Darren looked like he wanted to kill me. "Are you fucking kidding me?!" I shushed Darren so he wouldn't wake the twins. "Kendra Jacob asked you to marry him and you didn't say anything?" "He took me by surprise okay and before I could say anything my Dad called him." Darren and Leah both rolled their eyes at me. Jacob was at my dads right now I guess going over things. It was a little awkward when I didn't give him a response before he left. "So what is your answer" Leah asked stuffing her face. "I want to say yes but I don't want this to be because of the Volturi." "Trust me Kendra, Jacob wants to marry you." I just nodded my head. "Do you think this whole thing is going to end badly?" I asked the both of them. Darren and Leah just looked at me not knowing an answer.

A few weeks later and it was almost Christmas. I still didn't answer Jacobs question and I could tell it was taking a toll on him. Every time we talked it'd be that awkward silence between us not to mention he always glanced at my hand to see if the ring would be there or not. I was staring at the ring now while he was getting the kids together so we could go to Charlie's to decorate a tree with Nessie. "Does it fit?" I heard him say behind me. I jumped so bad I almost dropped the ring. I turned around to answer. "I haven't put it on yet." Jacob just nodded and stepped closer to me. "Do you want to put it on?" Jacob asked. "Jake I want to marry you but I'm afraid...what if this war takes you away from me." Jacob grabbed my face and looked me in the eyes. "Kendra nothing is going to happen to me okay" "We're going to be late" I could see the disappointment in Jacobs eyes as I walked away from him.

Charlie was happy to have us over. I was busy trying to get the twins from eating the ornaments when I looked up and saw Jacob looking out the window. "Come on lets go see daddy." I grab the twins and walked over to him. "Someone needs to get into the holiday spirit It's your kids first holiday" Jacob smiled and grabbed LJ from me. "Your right I'm sorry its just Bella is being a little weird." When he said that I noticed she wasn't back from wherever she had gone yet. "I'm sure baby vamp B is up to no good." Jacob was unimpressed by my nickname which I understood that one was weak. "Kendra Sue said we can make cookies now!" Nessie said grabbing my leg. "Okay okay Sarah's going to help us too." Nessie squealed and ran back into the kitchen. "Well Cookie duty calls." Jacob nodded while LJ put his slobbery hand on his cheek. The rest of that day was fun but I still knew Jacob was waiting on me.

**Christmas**

I woke everyone up early that morning and took a lot of pictures of the twins attempting to open their presents. I noticed Jacob was smiling at us from the kitchen. "What are you smiling at" "My family" My heart stopped when he said that. We went to Charlies to exchange gifts with each other. Before we left La Push I had the twins wear matching sweaters on and had a small photo shoot with Paul dressed as Santa (his idea) Darren had already given me his gift which was a curse out for not saying yes yet and a necklace. I was nervous for him as it was decided that he would go with everyone to the battle. Jacob and I had a big fight because I wanted to go too. I unwillingly backed down when he almost phased. I was to stay with the twins and the other Imprints in La Push. No soul Bella looked beyond stressed and full of worry. We were all in the living room getting ready to give out gifts. My dad gave me a tiny box that held very expensive earrings. "Awe thanks Bro " I said with a wink. Everyone except Charlie laughed at that comment. Seth gave Nessie a little bracelet which I thought was super cute. It was getting late and all the kids were knocked out. Jacob was making a to go plate and I was getting the kids locked in their car seats. "Nice" My dad said behind me. "Yeah I know...are you okay about this?" My dad took a deep breath. "Your my daughter, I've watched you grow up into this beautiful woman standing in front of me so yes I'm happy" I knew my Dad. "He asked you first didn't he" My dad laughed. "Read his mind actually." I laughed and gave my Dad a tight hug hoping this wouldn't be the last time.

We got home and put the twins to sleep. Jacob was getting himself ready to leave to meet the others at the clearing. "You know I've been wearing this thing all day and you didn't even notice." I said. Jacob stopped putting his shoes on and looked at me in surprise. I just flashed the ring on my finger and smiled. "Your serious?" Jacob asked. I walked into the room and Jacob followed me. I guess you can tell what kind of goodbye we had


End file.
